Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Layton lerns that Jack The Raper is aliv agan. Can he stop any hram cumming 2 innosent laddies? Or wil Jack The Raper get away wif it agan? Red ans find owt. Rated T sins their may b voilence, butt not graffic. May oslo haf sum yaoi ans yuri, butt Im knot curtain yet. Please Red
1. A latter off faith

**Chptre 1:**

**A latter off faith**

A/N: Hay guys, I was working on an MLP fanfic, butt got stuck, ans I assed my frend, sew she sugested writing a Layton fanfic, so I wil, as I juts finsihed Azrun Legacy. Tis wil b a shrot, sins Im juts giving an into.

It was a sonny day in London, wif buses drivving arund, ans peeps bowwing as The Queen's stagecocah pased buy, xcpet those at the 10th hose, were they throwed roten tomatos at Bil Haks bcos he was an asshole of a president.

Menwil, in a falt(A/N: British for apratment), their lived a man who wore a coal hat, wif his nephhew ans dotter. This man was... Professor Layton! Layton was loking at a dinosuar boner, as hes an arceolojist, ans licked studying that. His nephew, Luke, was owt waterring the flowers, wil his dauhgter Flora was alseep on the coach. Than the dorebell said "DING-DONG!" so Layton wnet to answer it, it was the postman. Latyon was confused, "Doesnt my made get leters form the box outside?" so the Postman explanned, "Yes, butt this isnt a leter, its a telegarth." so Layton payed for it, ans opened it, truning his fac pail. Flora, who was waked by the belle, cam up and was lick, "Dad, wats rong, than she seen the leter, ans wnet whit 2.

Hahaha stop

Gretings Feeodoor Brooev stop

I no u herd off me ass I am Jack The Raper stop

Sum1 u no wel has received me stop

No I shal mudre inocnet grils agan stop

Cum find me if u can stop

I am certain evan you wont make me stop stop

But this tim Im atacking all England until u stop me stop

Yurs truly Jack The Raper stop

Layton quikly new wat 2 do. "Flora, I haf 2 snet u over 2 Whales." ans Flora asked, "Wats Whales?" ans Layton answeared, "Its a town in England. Thier is a sercet orfanage caled Watari House, ans they kep u save form Rapers lick Jack. Ans than Flora noded, so Layton began writing a telegarm 2 Watari teling him 2 kep Flora save.

Luke waked in, ans wanted 2 no wat happened, so he questioned(A/N: In his British vocs, knot the winny Amercian one), "Profesor, wat happen?" so Layton explaned, "Jack The Raper has cum 2 lif, sew we muts defeet him befroe any laddies get hrut. So Luke than wanted 2 no, "Wat abot Flora? She is a prim tagret 4 Jake The Rapper?" so Layton answered, "Im sneding her 2 a sercet place caled Watari Hosue, were she can b saf." So they weighted 4 a replay 2 the telegarm, ans sloved a puzle 4 fun. Than the dorbelle sayed "DING-DONG!" ans Flora opened it, ans at the dore was...

JACK THE RAPER!

No juts kiding, it was only Watari. "I say, Profesor, this gril off yors loks rely smrat, shell fit in niecely, ans I thin she cod b Nearly(GEDDIT!) beter then Near." So Flora wlaked owt wif him, ans got in2 the Watarimobile, witch was a lick a supper-car, ans it was invincibile sew nobody cod chas them 2 Watari Hous, especialy knot Jack The Raper.

Latyon decidded, "Ok, look. 2 the Laytonmobile!"

**DA-NA-NA-NA!**

The pare jumed owt the window, nas lanned in the car, sew thy drived 2 Scotland Yard.

**2 b continued**

A/n: If u red this, thanks. Im gald u r intreested. Stik arund 2 find owt wat Scotland Yrad thins off this.


	2. Detuctsions began

**Chaptar 2:**

**Detuctsions began**

A/N: Im gald I got sum duds intreested. . So lets c wat the police think. Oslo, I red tis Deaf Not fanfic caled New Aventures Off Drak Soichiro, ans it had S/Ns, witch tlod u musik 2 play, so Im using them 2.

It was a lon driv, as London was in teh soth off England, wil Scotland was way up norf, butt tey got their evidentally.

(S/N: "Invesgation – Opning 2007" Apolo Justis)

"Ello ello, wats goin on here?" policed Chemlee.(A/N: Tats wat British police say)

"Insector, it my b hrad 2 beleaf, butt I recieved this." Layton replayed, handing other the laetter.

"Ah, male tempering, a old crim." Chemly notted, unware Teddy Broonev was Layton's reel nam.

"Oh, that was juts my brith nam. He sems 2 think Im goin by it now that I no it." Layton explaned.

"Ah, I c." Chumley agred, "Weight!? WAT? WHO HAF THE POWRE 2 BRIG PEEPS BAK 2 LIF, ANS Y DID HE CHOSE JACK THE RAPER OF AL THE DED GUYS OWT DARE?"

Layton atemped, "Clam down, detctive. Les thin this other, rashinally."

Chemle slowed don, "Ok, then wats ur idea?"

Layton "I thin he may not men receieved in the nomral manor."

Chemle was lick, "Come agan?"

Luke cut-in, "Wat if he mens it in a symbolic way. Srot of lick somewon who is stylin themshelf up as a sucksaysor 2 Jack The Raper, usin his nam ans sam mudrer palns that the frist guy oslo used. In shrot, a Jack The Raper II!"

Latyon answeared, "Good deduckshun MAH BOI! Aldoh we liv in an unvierse were tim machines haf ben shown 2 sort of work, ans spirt mediems exits ans there chaneling is reel, so it is posable som1 has developed a machine 2 bring peple bak 2 lif, or a potion, a magic bok tat can brig u bak b writing ur nam in it."

Chamley smarted, "Wel ten, if the idea of resurection isnt owt off the queston, it wod b bets if I got reprots of al the Jack The Raper subjects." ans want 2 get tehm.

Layton ans Luke decidded will waiting, they cliked arund 4 hint coins. They got abot 5 off them. They decid 2 tak 2 the peeps as wel.

They met that Hana gril who keps trying 2 sex wif Grotski, ans she sluted, "Oh, were is my Grotski? Iv ben hear the lsat 3 yeers, weighting 4 his wram embras." so Luke noted, "Hes bem gon sins the Assran case." ans she scremed "NNOOO! MY PRECAREOS RUSIAN POLICE!" ans her hart borke, so it codnt wrok, so she died. Necks, tey fond a mystearious man, weering a hood, "God day 2 u, my finnest off sires." he sad. Layton answeared, "Thanks veirly much." Luke cut-in, "Is it juts me, or do u sem familear sumhow?" The man replayed, "No, my fine buggers. Im not an old dud who ran an orfanage that the Profesor's dauhgter is atenting 2 kep her saf form evil lick Jack The Raper. Knot at al. Im a yung man, who is juts hear 2 ger my gun liesense aproved, as dats tuff hear in Britain, ans u ned the police 2 aprove u." ans he wnet 2 chek wif the recetion.

Cheml retuned, wif the recordings of Jack The Raper. "Thes r al the suspets form the origenal case. It has direcktions 2wards the gravyard were al if tem r beried, so u can chek if any gwavs haf ben wised fwom.(GEDDIT!)"

Layton courtsleyed, "Thans Insector. We wil lcok in2 this grav mater imeditatl. So Like, shal we?"

Luke answeared, "Rite u r profesoe! 2 the Latyonmobile!"

**DA-NA-NA-NA!**

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: WOAH! This is escalating quikly! Wat wil tehy find at the gravyard! Find owt necks tim! Soz I dint haf this up erleer, butt their was a sight eror.


	3. A Grav Encunter

**Chapter 3:**

**A Grav Encunter**

A/N: Hay guys, Im hopping ur doin wel, as its tim 4 the actors 2 began, ass they sutdy teh creamatoreium.

(S/N: An unsellting atmospear – Profesor Layton 2)

The 2 sotpped owtsid teh gravyard. Layton puled up the recordings, ans entred the creepy palace, Luke fellowing. Upon gong in, the sky wnet balck, the son wnet blak, the cluds went black, the moan wnet blakc, the stars went blak. It waz verry balck. Layton getted owt a falshlit, but the bateries where gong.

"Confund it! Wat now?" he assed retoreicly. "Hear, Profesor!" Luke smarted, ans gut owt his own, butt it was kingetic, so he cod wind the crack up ans knot ned baterries. "Thanks, MAH BOI!" Layton thnaked.

The 2 cheked the frist nam, Jon Wiliams(A/N: Knot the 1 who wrot the Supperman theme, LOL!) The gravs where inb alpabeat ordre, so they wnet pats the nams form A-H, ans fond the J gravs. He locked in it. Thier waz a body, butt Layton was a genus, sew he new it wood be posable 4 the body 2 retrun 2 the grav, wen don, so he cheked the photos, so he cod c if the body was in a diferant position, but Luke shooted, "LOOK OWT! ITS BEHEND US!" so Layton locked, ans truned whit wen he seen who it was...

(S/N: Dans Off Ilussions – Casslevaynea Sympathy Off Teh Nite)

The pesron wore a blak coot, ans he crayed an ax wif an od blad. He evilled, "Im knot Jak The Raper, Im hiz cushion The Grim Raper, ans Im heaer 2 cary u 2 teh Underword, ans Hayds wil troutrue u 4ever!" The Grim Raper swumg hiz ax at Latyon, but he jumed owt off the way. He through a rose lick Tuxedo Kamen, but he wasnt, so he mised. The Grim Raper run frowad, but Layton was 2 smrat 4 that, ans did a bakflip, kiking The Grim Raper in the bak of his hed!

The Grim Raper tryed to push Latyton, but Layton roled away, ans swep kiked him. Wen The Grim Raper was on the grund, Layton kiked him. The Grim Raper got up ans was made!

(S/N: Deul Off The Faiths - Star Wars 4)

The Grim Raper puled owt a sliver thingy, ans Layton was confussed, but The Grim Raper pushed a buton ans a red lazer cam owt off it. Layton was freeked owt, but Luke through him a sliver thingy, ans pushing it cosed the blu lazer 2 apper. Layton ans The Grim Raper swumg them at each over, but kept gong in2 that thin were the blads lock, but Layton wasa god sord fiter, so he used that 2 his avantage. The Grim Raper wnet 4 the waste, but Layton duked, ans sliced at The Grim Rapers knes, cuting them off, but The Grim Raper cod flot wifout them, so he did! Necks, The Grim Raper flu other Laytons hed ans tried 2 cut his hed of, but Layton bolcked, howeva, they where traped in the blads locking...

THAN THEIR WAS A LOD BANG! ANS THE GRIM RAPER FALLED OTHER, LAYTON LUKED(GEDDIT!) 2 THE SOND, ANS IT WAS...

...

WATARI!

"BOOM! HEDSHOOT!" Watari screemed at top of lungs. Latyon went other, ans assed, "Watari, I am greatfull 4 that hlep, but y our u hear? Ans wat abot Flora?" So Watari expalnned, "I fort it cod git dangeros on tis jorney, so Ive ben keping taps on u. I was at the police, remeber? Oslo, Im srue Flora is fin, ass I lfet Roger in chagre."

(Meenwill, at Watari Hose)

(S/N: Reminesence Hartborken Maya - Feenicks Write 1)

"Shut up, u litle bart!" Roger shooted, ans Flora cryed, "But so meen 2 me?" sew Roder expalned, "Bcos u r kid, ans I hat kids, ans am olny dong tis ass Watari told me 2, ans I haf unrequited lov 4 him, sew I do wat he wnats 2 kep him hapy!" al will screming ans treatening Flora wife a knif.

(S/N: Gull's Teme - Stret Fiter 2)

Flora was sew sad, she ran 2 her rom, ans cheered hershelf up wif her L ans Light plushies, ans mad them kis each over ass shes a fangril. A mail(GEDDIT!) vocs assed, "Say, wats rong?" ans Matt cam other. Flroa tlod him, "Its juts that Watari is gong, ans now we haf Roher, ans hes so men ans stuf. He tryed to knif me!" Mat confronted her, "There, there. Ill hlep u revocer." ans toke her other 2 paly sum Profesor Latyon ans The Last Tim Travel, witch was the 1 wif Legal Luke, so she was hapy, as she fought Legal Luke was a sexbom.

(Bak at the gravyard)

(S/N: Suspens - Apolo Justice)

"Ans that is ho 2 trun a machstick in2 a bom." Layton explaned, ass he had juts finised a puzle wif Luke ans Watari, but ten they vanised! Ans The Grim Raper got up. "HAHAHA! TRIKED U! The Grim Raper laffed, ans he got a bag! He through it other Latyon's hed, ans tyed it up ans toke him away!

Watari ans Luke where horrorfied! "WERE IS TEH PROFESOR!?" scremed Luke. "Ans wat abot that Grim Raper wanker?" Watari aded!

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: WOAH! Wat hapened 2 Latyon? Weer is he been taked? Find owt necks tim in Professer Latyon Vs Jack The Raper!


	4. Teh grate escap

**Chapter 4:**

**Teh grate escap**

A/N: Hay guys, hows it goin? Its tim 2 find owt wat The Grim Raper did 2 Latyon, ans ho hes getin owt tis tim! But knot imedeatlee, ass theirs a but wif Luke ans Watari, than Flora.

(S/N: Investigaction: Contradickshun at the Crim Seen - Ace Aturney Investegactions: Miles Edgewurth)

Luke ans Watari got owt off the Watarimobile, owtsid Dr Shreder's hous, despresed. Luke sadded, "Ware cod haf that find tok the Profesor? Ans how wil we fiend them?" Watari was oslo knot pleesed, "Tis is sum of teh wurst stuf that cod hapen, this sid off The Kira Case!" Sudenly, Legal Luke came rond the coroner. Luke assed Legal, "Hay, Legal Myshelf, can u hlep us?"

Legal stoped his path, ans truned rond 2 Luke, "O, helo, Litle Luke." Luke blushed at been caled that, but keeped a strate face, "The Grim Raper kidnaped the Profesor!" Watari continued, "YEH! Can u hlep us sod(A/n: British for stop) that bugger form truning Layton in2 the playthin off Hads, God Off The Underword?" Legal possed 4 a minut, tryin 2 remeber wat hapened wen he was Luke at this tim, he than got it, "Al I can say is, The Profesor wil find owt a way 2 escap bak here. Now, ho abot a puzle?" The over 2 noded at the idea.

(S/N: Puzles 3 - Profesor Layton 3)

Legal gav the puzle, "So, u r wif ur honey, macking owt wif her, than the fone rigs, ans u ansewr it, ans the vocs asks wat ur dong wif his daughter, but than girlfrend clams her dad is ded. Than who was phone?"

Luke ans Watari thought it threw, considering al facters in it. Than Luke got an ieda! "Her mum was phone!" but than Legal reminded, "I used the term his! U haf 23 Picarets left!" so Luke strated to thin agan, but Watari wroked it owt, "Her mum had a dep vocs, so I thought it was a man!" ans Legal explaned, "Exactly! Niece wrok on geting past the trik!"

(Meenwhile, at Watari House)

(S/N: You-Gay-Ho Sales Away(Untill 2:26) - YGOTAS)

Flora was in her rom wif Matt, crying. Matt, been a niece ans caring man, assed Flora, "Wats rong, god frend?" Flora cryed owt, "That sexist idiot Roger Raper spanked my ass 4 simply licking u." Matt was shoked, "How dare he? Ill get him 4 tis!" Than Flora ceyed evan mor, "Ans u no that dum Near? Roger is palnning 2 put me in a rom Near him. Actualy, knot, as its his rom, butt the bed wil porbably be Near him." Mat decided, "Ok,wen Watari cums bak, Im gong 2 explan tis 2 him!" ans gav Flora a hug 2 comfort her, ans now she new it wood b fin, ans shed get bak in2 Matt's rom sometim, evan if she had 2 sneek bak in wif a cradbord bocks lick Soulid Snap wood do in tis scenerio.

(S/N: Puzles 5 - Profesoer Layton 4)

Layton wok up in a blak rom. Their wehre blak wals, but no dors or windows or antying a tabel in the midle off teh rom. Layton had no ieda wat 2 do, butt he decied 2 do wat he do bets, thinking!

He decided the 1st thin was 2 lok arund, sew he loked arund, ans he seen wat he saw. Than he got teh idea! He tok the saw juts menshuned, ans cut the table in haf, ans than he temporarily forget, butt remind himshelf that 2 halfs make a hole, so he putt the 2 halfs off the tabel together 2 make a whole, ans he jumped owt the whole, ans was in the skies abov London, ans fel, but he was a badass ans wood knot get hrut wen he landed, witch he did, ans he laned on Dr Shredder, but he was oslo badass, as he was Layton's teecher, sew he was the 1 who mad Layton badass. Layton tlod him, "Sory, teech, but I codnt no ware I was faling." ans Dr Shredder was lick "Wat are blaberin abot Layton?" ans Layton replayed, "Long stroy." ans left. Legal tlod Luke ans Watari, "Wat did I tell u?" ans Layton cam rond the coroner.

A/N: Wow, that was rely somethin! Wat was that rom, ans y did The Grim Raper use it anyway? Mayb well find owt necks tim, or maybe knot, it depends on wat direction the stroy takes necks tim.


	5. The frist vicktim!

**Chapter 5:**

**The frist vicktim!**

A/N: Wel, I thin the title says a lot hear. Wat is hapening? Lets find owt, shell we?

(S/N: Profesor Layton's feem)

"Helo my good chaps." Latyon tlod his frends. "Profesor!" Luke cryed, ans huged him. "Bloody thank al goodesses!" Watari releafed. "Wel, I haf my own stuf 2 do." Legal explaned, aldoh it was rely becos he wasnt god at this kind of situaction, so he wnated to leve. "Godbye" they al fareweled.

Now they where bak together, they confured, "So, wat shal we do now?" Frist Layton smarted "It wood knot b wis 2 chek the gravyard, ass The Grim Raper is their." sew Luke ideaed, "Lets lock arund ans c if we bump in2 anythin." Watari agred, "Yes, I hop no1 I turst wil be fond ded off corse." So they wnet rond the corner.

**CRASH!**

(S/N: Hads Internal Teme - Kid Icarus Uprising)

Latyon fel 2 the grund, ans wen he revoccered ans cod c porperly agan, he scremed at wat he seen. It locked lick a laddy, butt she was coverred in bandages, kinda lick a mommy, ans her eyes gloed purply-red ans evil, ans wif a tiara on her hed, oslo, their was a notbok on her blet, butt he didnt c it 2 wel.

(S/N: Abot Town - Profesor Layton 1)

So he shok his hed to fix himshelf ans saw it was only Emmy. "Ah, sory abot that." she apologied. "No porblem, it was my mistak." Layton forgav. "Im sory, but I cant stay ans chat, as mutch as I wnat 2, ass King Shakspeer wnats 2 c me. Bye!" ans she drov of on her motorcycle. Atari locked 2 there lfet, ans seen somthin intreesting, "Lok, a ominos ans scray wherehose! Lets c if anythin hapned their!" ans they noded.

(Meenwill, at Watari House)

(S/N: L-G off the captrued - Feenicks Write 3)

Flora had ben locked in Neer's rom wif him. She nether wnated a pesron ded mor then Roger, but she codnt do anythin over then lissen 2 Near been condescending. Sodenly, the flor shoke wif Rogers fet. Folra hid under Nears bed, ans fond a wired bok, it was blu ans sad Tim Note! She didnt no it was evidance Neer was using at his sercet N-Section. She red the cover, ans it sad, 'The humen is nam is writed in this note wil be sned threw tim.' Flora getted a pen, ans Roger brust in, dragin Mat be the neck, ans it was choking him, ans he shooted, "Flora! U stining bart! I hred off ur paln, now GET OTHER HEAR!" ans he shot a speer at her, so she quikly wrot 'Roger is sned bak in tim 2 a few minuts ago!' ans he vanised. Near sawed this, ans assed Flora, "Wat r u dong wif my evidance?" ans he garbbed it owt off her hnad. Flora tlod him, "Outta the way, I haf 2 get owt b4 Roger gets bak 2 his pont in the timlin!" Near explaned, "U idiotc girl! DOnt u no wat danger u unleeshed? His location is decidded at prue radnom! He cod b in a palace tat destroys the tim-spac continum! If knot tat, the sciensy thin abot buterflies cod pual owt a Sailor Earth or a clon of Enoby Darknes Dementia Revan Way!" Flora fainted form been confessed by Near.

(Meanwhile, thousends off miles away)

(S/N: Contdon - Gost Trick)

Roger apeared in a dank palace. He fond a stick ans truned in2 a troch. He fond somethin on the wal, it was a 7! Ans it was in blud! A vocs laffed, "Oh lock, a witnes!" Roger scremed, wandering who it was, but the question was answeared b4 it cam, "Im Jack The Raper, ans no witnes our aloud 4 my crims!" Roger runned, but Jack The Raper stabed him, ans than got owt a dairy, ans wrot in it, b4 paulng the knif owt, ans blod spratyed everywear, ans fromed an 8 on the wal! Jack The Raper than escapped.

(Bak wif Latyon)

(S/N: Investigaction Midle - Feenicks Write 3)

Layton tok the led in2 teh whorehous. Watari cometed, "I remeber tis was biled druing my rain ass quen." Tey locked arund, Luke climed up a set of bocks, ans saore somethin ood, "Profesor, there's a red 8 hear!" Latyon ans Watari cimmed up, ans saw it 2. "It is definetly blod! "Sems lick it got hear juts 5 minuts ago!" Watari shocked! Tehy locked don the over sid of the bocks, ans Watari screemed! He jumed don, ans was lick, "OH CONFOND U, JAK TEH RAPER!" Layton ans Luke got don, ans saw it, it was a crops. watari explanned, "This is Roder, teh gu I put in charge off Watari Hous wil I was gong! Ans now hes ded! Wat can I do now! I ned some1 who cod led it wil Im gong!"

**2 be cuntinud**

A/N: OMFG! Tis is sutch a terible tim 4 Watari! Lets hop he gets ravage on Jack The Raper!


	6. Everthin gos crasy

**Chapter 6:**

**Everthin gos crasy**

A/N: Hay guys, soz abot knot updting 4 a will, butt I was wroking on the KI fanfic, ans it was a big capter. Oslo, Ive ben redding Codename: Sailer V, ans its an amzin prequill, Minako-chan is such a sweetie, ans I thin her hare is niece, sepcialy wif the ribon. Now, lets fiend owt wat is goin on wif Layton ans Watari.

(S/N: Anon - Casslevanya Jugsment)

"Thats it! Im goin 2 find u Jack The Raper! Ans end u! U magnifisent bustard!" Watari screemed, ans wnet of on his own. "Weight!" shooted Layton, but Watari was alreddy gong. Luke ideaed, "Lets find sum evidance, maybe find owt who Jack The Raper is." so Latyon replayed, "Yes, we shod, MAH BOI!"

(S/N: Molar Terry Axpress - Profesor Layton 2)

Watari runned threw London, loking 4 a starecase, but al wnet up, wen he neded 1 that wnet down, hoever, he son fond it, ans decendead in2 the London Underground. Watari didnt ned 2 look, ass he had used it many tims 2 tarnsport new studants 2 Watari House. He went 2 the tikit laddy, who assed, "Ah, Mr Watari, wat is it that u disire?" ans Watari answaered, "The deed!" ans she mad an o-face, assing "Lolwat!?" ans Watari sad, "The deed, I ned it sew I can enact my paln 2 deel wif Jack The Raper!" so she tlod him, "No, I cant dew such a thin 2 a pheasant lick u!" so Watari puled owt his snipper rifle, ans angryed, "How abot now?" sew she answeared, "Cum on, u woodnt shoot!" sew he fried a shot 2 her left, ans she lolled, "U missed, u idiot!" sew Watari explanned, "Tat was a wraning!" locking down his scope, sew she paniked, "Ok, hear! Take it!" ans handed other the deed, witch Watari took, ans he wnet 2 the manger's office, ans picked up the magic phone that talked 2 King Shakespear!

(S/N: Fareoh's Throne - You-Gay-Ho Abriged)

Shakespeer was in hs thron rom, ans was board, nothin was hapening, but his phone ringed, sew he picked it up, hopping it wasnt 1 of the politicans in tomorow's erection, butt it wasnt, as it was Watari. Shakesper tlod him, "Aye, wat doth f-cke is it?" sew Watari replayed, "I have obtaned London Underground, ans wish 2 decree a millon gards 2 screen passengers 2 chek if their Jack The Raper!" sew Sakesper, "Wat measures hath thy wishe 2 use?" sew Watari exlanned, "The harshest posable!" sew Shakespeer decidded, "Thou wil hath a garde wife ye rockete snippers, is thine ok withe ore-sama's arrangmentse?" ans Watari agreed. Shaekspear sumoned his royal gards, who only moved there legs will weering there funny hats ans carying Assalt Rifles. Shakespeer handed each 1 a rockit snipper, ans put the other guns in2 storeage. Shakespeer assed, "Oure thou readye 2 protecte the Londone Undergrounde?" butt they wear royal gards, sew they cant talk, sew Shakespeer got owt his Psychic Note ans used it 2 reed there minds, ans it said they were ready, sew he decred, "Goode, nowe my loyale guards(GEDDIT!), thy shalle hede oute ande followe Watari's orders." so they went.

(S/N: Dark Kingdom's Sneeky Palns - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Jack The Raper was no nomal evil dude, but a Gener Savvy one who had wiretaped Watari, ans sew new the London Underground wood be locking, despit nedding 2 use a train. Jack The Raper got another idea, ans went 2 the Liverpool Underground, ans got an express 2 France! Sins it was an express, it dint stop at London, so Watari's guards codnt chek. Jack The Raper had sneaked passed, unnoticed!

(Meenwhile, at Watari House)

(S/N: Moonlit Densetsu - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Flora was bak wif Matt, ans was sitting down on there sofa, witch they had juts bought, since Roger didnt let them buy it, but now he was ded, sew he cant stop them. They had decided play Street Fiter 4. Flora tlod him, "I never reliesed how restricktive authority figures cod be." ans Matt replayed, "Yeh, wif all this neet stuff we can do now, I thin we shod make srue no body taks other Watari House, sew we can kep doin this." but the door Near(GEDDIT!) them slammed open, it was... NEAR! AND HE NEARLY BORKE THE DOOR! Near tlod them, "Flora, u baka!" Flora was shooked 2 heer this, sins Matt taught her Japanish, sew she new wat Near had said, ans was offended. She was lick, "Near, cant u see wat were dong here?" ans Neer tlod her, "My studies at N-Section tell me Jack The Raper escapped 2 France! Ans it was becos he toke the Liverpool Underground, knot the London Underground, sins Watari put gards their after Jack The Raper killed Roger, who was killed after your shenaneggans with the Tim Note!" ans Flora had no idea how 2 respond. But the phone went off, so she runned 2 pick it up. It was Layton, who assed her, "Flora, is everything ok at Watari House?" sew she sad, "Yes, expect this boy called Near was Nearly(GEDDIT!) accusing me off murder!" sew Layton replayed, "Dont worry abot him, we fond Roger is ded." ans Flora gaspped, "Thats who he was accusing me of Nearly killing!" so Layton reasured, "No worrys, I've fond sum evidence that shod cleer u, we juts need Scotland Yard 2 run it threw there forensics palace." So Flora happyed, "Thanks dad, your sew god ans protective off me." sew Layton geniused, "Lets knot worry, my inital look at it shows it cant be you. But I have to go now, bye." so Flora greeted, "See you latter, dad."

2 be continued!

A/N: WOAH! This is goin 2 be crazy! Y is Jack The Raper in France? Ans wat will Watari do when he finds his plan falled? Wat is the true nature of Flora and Matt's relationship? Find owt necks tim on Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper!


End file.
